Kingdom Hearts A Seperate Fate
by RafaelKeybladeMaster
Summary: 6 kids who lived on destiny Islands lives change when Heartless and Nobodies start appearing. Most main characters are OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Friends Forever

Setting: It was a quiet and peaceful day on the beaches of Destiny Island. The water flowed normally and landed by the feet of four kids. I was one of them.

Story: I looked to my left and right and saw my three best friends standing next to me looking at the waves as they flowed over our feet. It had been to quiet for to long and I decided it was time to change that. I smiled and looked towards them and took a step fowards.

" Ian, Cheyenne, Alyssa what you guys wanna do? And why've you been so quiet lately?" I asked and looked at them with my brown eyes. Ian smiled and grabbed a wooden sword and tossed one towards me. Alyssa and Cheyenne walk towards the house that laid on the beach and sat on a nearby ledge.

" I got five munny (currency) on Rafael" Cheyenne said and Alyssa smiled.

" I'll take you up on that offer cuz I know Ians gonna win" Said Alyssa and they shook hands. I looked at Ian and smiled playfully.

" You ready bro" I said and he nodded and charged at me catching me by surprise and knocking me backwards but I quickly got back up and charged at him then swung my wooden sword knocking him a couple feet back. We both grinned and charged at each other. I swung at him and managed to create some space between us and ran at him but he flipped me over. I had just gotten a faceful of sand and I wasnt happy at all. I charged at Ian and landed a three hit combo but after that we both passed out.

" Woah that was intense. Their so evenly matched" They whispered to each other and walked over to us. I was the first to awaken and Cheyenne was over me and smiled when I awoke. My entire face turned red with a blush but I hoped she didn't notice. Ian had just awoken when I stood up and Alyssa smiled and hugged him happy he woke up. I smiled and walked towards the pier with Cheyenne and she looked at me.

"Rafael can you promise to always be there for me "Cheyenne asked and I nodded and hugged her.

"Ian promise you'll always protect me no matter what?" Alyssa said and Ian nodded and she hugged him which made him blushed but he hugged her back.

After about 5 minutes Cheyenne and I walked over to Alyssa and Ian.

" Guys I got to go. Same place same time tomorrow?" I asked and they nodded but before I left Cheyenne kissed my cheek softly and I blushed again and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakenings

Rafael: I slowly left the beach and towards my house with a blushing face. I looked backwards and saw Ian, Cheyenne, and Alyssa leaving. About 5 minutes later I was home and in bed thinking about everything that happened today. I slowly fell asleep and woke up on a platform.

Cheyenne: (in head) "How clueless can he be.. Isnt it obvious" She wondered then looked at Aly and Ian.

"I'm going home guys see you tomorrow" She said and left towards her house arriving in about 2 minutes. She quickly dozed off and woke on a platform next to me.

Aly: " Uhm I gotta go to" She said and slowly walked towards her house and crawled into bed and thought about Ian hugging her and fell asleep waking on a platform and looking at Chey and me.

Ian: "Well guess I gotta go to since no one else is here" Quickly walks home and crawls in bed looking at the ceiling smirking and before he knew it he was sleeping. He awoke to a huge platform and looked at Aly, Chey, and I.

"Hey again" I said and Aly waved, Ian smiled and Chey hugged me tightly nearly squeezing me to death. I smiled and hugged her back. All of a sudden the platform shook violently and 3 pillars shot from the ground. 1 held a sword the other was a shield and the last was a staff.

" Strength, Protection or wisdom which would you choose?" A voice said and I went towards the sword with Aly, Ian went to the staff and Chey went towards the shield.

Suddenly the weapons on the pillar appeared in our hands and black creatures with yellow eyes appeared from the ground. My eyes widened and I slashed one in half. More appeared and one jumped at me from behind but Aly slashed it. Chey had began hitting the shadows with her shield and Ian began knocking them off the platform.

I smiled but it was short lived when a huge human like figure came out the ground.. TBC


	3. Chapter 3: DarksideTwilight Thorne

Chapter 3: Seperated

The huge human like figure was just above us. It had yellow eyes and a chunk missing in his chest shaped like a heart. I was scared to death but looked at my three friends. I smiled knowing they were there with me. I then looked at the Darkside and then at my sword.

"Guys you ready to teach this thing a lesson?" I asked but the ground shook and a huge white thing with a zipper over its mouth. It stood on the other side of the platform.

"Ian get the dark thingy. Cheyenne help Ian and Aly help me take the white thing down" I said and Ian charged at Darkside with Chey by him side and Aly and I charged at the Twilight Thorn.

Aly and Rafael: As we charged at the Twilight Thorn a bright light shone and held Aly and I next to each other bound by invisible chains. It swung at us but I nodded at Aly and we flipped and knocked it backwards with our sword and off the platform. It was then I noticed that during the flash Aly and I were transported to a different platform. The platform suddenly tipped but Aly shoved her sword in the ground and was able to hold on as I fell towards the giant white ball it was creating in its hands. Out of instinct I threw my sword at the ball causing it to explode and Twilight Thorn fell towards the platform and so did my sword. Aly took her sword out the ground and slashed the Twilight Thorn in the head until it died.

Ian and Cheyenne: (I'm going to say 'I' means 'Ian' in this part) I gasped when Rafael and Aly disappeared and looked at the Darkside. I ran towards it swinging my staff at it's hands and head. I was quickly knocked backwards by energy coming from the Darksides stomach. I slowly backed up and saw Rafael and Aly's platform tipped and he was falling. I would've been hit if Chey didn't reflect the energy with her shield. She smiled and threw the shield at Darksides head and it fell down towards them. I took that as an opportunity and swung at the Darkside until it had died and I smiled then looked at Rafael's platform. Stairs suddenly appeared and led to a door from both sides.

All: (Me again) I quickly ran towards the door and saw Ian and Chey. Aly looked at them and smiled. I quickly pushed open the door and suddenly we all woke up and saw it was morning. We all got up and did our usual things and we met at the beach. I smiled and looked over the sand and saw two people in the distance.

"guys i'll be right back" I said and walked towards the two teens. I smilled and we started talking and then walked over to Ian, Chey, and Aly.

"Alyssa, Ian and Cheyenne these two are Raven and Rix" I said and Ian blurted about his dream to us.

"I had the craziest dream last night to." We all ended up saying. I looked around and saw a huge storm coming our way. When the storm was close the Shadows from the dream appeared and engulfed Rix, Aly and I while Ian, Chey and Raven started running towards a light in the Secret Place. Inside was a door but it wouldn't open. Ian and them braced for the worst but instead each of them got a key that was shaped like a blade. Using that they unlocked the door and walked through. By now there were tears going down their faces thinking they had lost their friends.


	4. Chapter 4: New Names

Chapter 4: New Names

Rafael, Rix and Aly: I slowly woke up and looked around seeing two other people who seemed familiar. I walked towards them but was confronted by a figure taller than me in a black cloak. Suddenly 6 letters appeared in front of me they spun around and a name appeared in front of me.

" Your name is Xarafel. You are number 15 in the organization." He put a hand on my head and memories of the two on the ground flooded my mind. He disappeared after giving the other two memories and a name. They slowly awoke and walked towards me.

"Alyx, rix how did we get here?" I asked confused and looked around. Suddenly a bunch of lights illuminated the room. I slowly turned around and 5 other people in hoods appeared and grabbed us. A dark corridor appeared and we were forced to walk through and we appeared inside of a castle. We entered a huge room and I saw 9 seats and guessed this was the meeting room. I smiled and sat where forced to which happened to be next to Alyx and Rix.

" Xarafel, Alyx, Rix stand and show your strength and we will decide if your any use to us" The hooded figure from earlier said and we stood. The white seats we were in were raised extremely high and Dusks appeared. We smiled and looked at them trying to summon our weapons but instead blades that were shaped like golden keys appeared. My eyes instantly widened and I charged at a Dusk and slashed it multiple times. Alyx has started fighting the Dusks that were coming after me and Rix was fighting any that were trying to escape. After a few minutes the Dusks were eliminated and I smirked at the hooded person that appeared in front of us.

"Hmph better than I expected just one thing though" The figure summoned Etheral Blades and swung at an unprepared Alyx. Her eyes widened then shut as she braced for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw me blocking the blades with my keyblade.

" Your not laying a finger on her and if you ever try I'll take your life" I said seriously and looked at him. He smirked and threw 3 cloaks towards us and we put them on and walked towards the lounge/mission room and sat down and Alyx looked at me and smiled.

Chey, Ian, and Raven: (I'm Ian) We slowly stepped out the portal in an alleyway and we were fighting tears. I looked around through my watery eyes and sighed seeing buildings and a train. I sighed and looked at Raven and Cheyenne who both had tears flowing down their faces. I quickly wiped my tears and looked at them.

"Uhh.. I know we just lost our bestfriends but standing here crying isn't going to find them" I said to Chey and Raven who wiped their tears away and nodded. I looked around and grabbed them and brought them out the alleyway. There we saw three teens bothering a different group. They had blue weapons while the group was defenseless. I ran up to them and Chey and Raven were right behind me.

"Hey why don't you leave them alone" Chey said which surprised Ian and the three bullies. They pointed their Struggle weapons at Chey and Ian summoned his keyblade. The older male swung his Struggle weapon at Chey but Ian blocked it and knocked him backwards. The male got up and was steaming mad but he turned towards the two others and they left. The crowd slowly left and there were only three other people left. They walked towards us and smiled.

" Hi I'm Pence" Said the shorter and chubby one.

"I'm Hayner" Said the tallest one with blonde hair.

"And I'm Olette" Said the girl and she looked at us as we introduced ourselves.

" Hey do you guys wanna go get some Sea Salt Ice Cream to celebrate the fact that someone actually stood up to Seifer and his crew" Said Olette and we smiled not knowing what Sea Salt Ice Cream was but minutes later we were sitting on top of a clock tower eating the best thing ever.

"Hey uhm... Have you guys seen our friends Alyssa, Rix, and Rafael" I asked and they shook their heads no. We all sighed and finished our Ice Creams. We separated by their hangout and Raven, Chey and I walked towards an Inn. When we were about twenty feet from it a male with red spiky hair appeared.

" Xemnas why do you give me the messy jobs" He said under his breath and summoned Chakrams. We were surprised and summoned our keyblades. The man wasn't alone though. Two figures appearred next to them one holding a Claymore and the other was holding a golden keyblade.


	5. Chapter 5:

Kingdom Hearts A Seperate Fate

Chapter 5: Old friends, New Enemies

Rix, Xarafel, Ian, Raven, Chey: (I'm Xarafel) I looked at the three in front of me and after I saw Axel remove his hood Rix and I did to. I looked at the three and saw an extremely surprised look on their faces. Chey walked towards me and when she was close enough I pointed my keyblade at her face. She backed up and Ian charged at me with his keyblade but I easily blocked it and countered. Raven charged at Axel and swung at him but he swiftly dodged and grabbed her hand and threw her into Cheyenne. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground after seeing Cheyenne get hurt. Axel noticed and opened a corridor of darkness.

" Isn't this convenient for you. Next time you guys are dead" Axel said and brought Rix and I through the portal. By now I was passed out and he was carrying me. Alyx saw this and looked with a hint of worry in her usually emotionless eyes.

"Xemnas.. We ran into those kids and he started getting his memory back." Axel said and looked at Xemnas who called a short woman with blonde hair and told her to lock away any memories I had of the three. After that Axel carried me to my room and I slept on the bed. I awoke a little later and saw Alyx asleep next to me which turned my face bright red.

Ian, Chey, and Raven: " Ugh... they're to strong. We need to train" Ian said and saw a poster for the struggle battles. He smiled and walked towards the place he beat Seifer and signed everyone up for the struggle competition.


	6. Chapter 6: Struggles

Chapter 6: Struggles :D

Ian, Chey and Raven: Today was the day of the struggle competition so we were on our way down to the Sandlot. Once we arrived there we saw about 5 others there. The referee started reading the matchups

IAN vs SEIFER RAVEN vs ALYX HAYNER vs VIVI CHEYENNE vs SETZER

First Match: I charged at Seifer and struck him three times in a row. Seifer suddenly fell backwards and got up quickly. He jumped into the air and charged down at me but using my reflexes I dodged and managed to get a couple more combos off before he lost.

Second Match: Raven entered the arena and looked at Alyx. She didn't want to fight but had to. They both readied their struggle weapons and Alyx charged at her knocking her backwards. Raven stood up and charged at Alyx and managed to land about 3 hits on her. Raven smiled when Alyx charged and ducked under her swing and hit Alyx right in the back. This one hit was the deciding factor for the match because when time was called Alyx had taken the most hits making Raven the winner.

Third round: Vivi wins.

Fourth Round: Cheyenne looked at Setzer and smiled. She then ran at him blocking multiple hits from his struggle bat with her Gaurd Bat. She landed a few combos and Setzer decided to quit.

Second Round:

RAVEN vs IAN CHEYENNE vs VIVI

First match: I smiled at Raven and charged at her striking her with my struggle bat and she struck back. My feet skidded a few feet backwards but I countered by making my sword use and Upper Slash. Raven fell backwards and lost the match.

Second Match: Vivi ran towards Chey faster than normal and did a triple spin strike that Chey blocked and hit him with a combo. Vivi fell backwards but barely got up. The bell had rung and declared Chey the winner.

Finals IAN vs CHEYENNE

Match: I quickly charged at Cheyenne strinking her multiple times but only a couple actually hit. Chey smiled and used an Upper Strike on him and drove him towards the ground but he brought her with him causing it to be a tie.

"This years winners are Ian and Cheyenne" The announcer said and handed them eachh a trophy with 3 orbs in them. Chey smiled at Ian and Raven as they got sea salt Ice Cream.

Xarafel, Rix: I wwas sitting in the lounge when a portal opened and Alyx stepped out. I smiled because I had been contemplating on something. Alyx sat next to me and looked at me.

" Hey Xar she got that one luck-" Alyx started saying but was interupted by a kiss. She thought about it for a minute and kissed me back. I pulled aaway blushing and smiled.

" X-Xar how long have you wanted to do that" Asked a surprised yet happy Alyx.

"Ever since I first meet you Alyx" I said and was greeted by a kiss in which I happily returned.

(Leave review please)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Keyholes

Chey, Ian, Raven: (I am Ian) I walked around towards the Clock Tower with Chey and Raven next to me. I slowly ate the last bite of my Sea Salt Ice Cream and looked at the view of the city from a nearby ledge. A small sigh escaped my lips and I turned around seeing a group of heartless surrounding Hayner, Pence and Olette. Cheyenne, Raven and I summoned our Keyblades. I ran at the new heartless and landed a combo on it destroying it.

" The ones with the white helmets are stronger. We should take them down first." I said and was surrounded by a group of them. I smiled and jumped into the air and slammed my keyblade into the ground causing dark flames to engulf the heartless. I looked at Chey who was swinging at them and suddenly white orbs came out her keyblade and exploded killing the heartless around her. Raven got knocked back and smiled. She recovered in midair and her Keyblade glew and shot lasers that killed the heartless instantly. We smiled and looked at Hayner, Pence and Olette who had surprised looks on their faces.

"W-Woah that was AMAZING" Pence said and smiled. After a few seconds they left and a Keyhole appeared over the city. Our Keyblades tips lit up and shot a beam of light into the Keyhole and you can hear a locking sound. The Keyblades they held in their hands changed. (Comment which Keyblade you want)

Alyx, Rix and Xar: I slowly pulled away from the kiss and my cheeks were scarlet red. I looked at her and saw she was smiling. Suddenly Xemnas appeared in the Lounge and gave me a death look which made me smile. He knew we were evenly matched and if I wanted to I could overthrow him.

" Xarafel I have a mission for you. There is an extremely strong heartless in Twilight Town and we need you to eliminate it" Xemnas said and smiled. I looked at Xemnas and smiled then stood up and opened a Corridor of Darkness to Twilight Town.

"Seeya later Alyx and Rix" I said and waved bye to them.

As I stepped through the Corridor of Darkness I saw a heartless with two blades as hands. I jumped off the roof and charged at it but it blocked the hit and sent me flying. I smiled and charged again hitting it three times but it swung and made me fly into a building. I struggled to stand but somehow managed to. I smiled and charged at it again dodging the swings of its sword and striking back with a combo of my own. It's blades turned red and it charged at me but was knocked backwards and I smiled at who I saw.

"Rix, Alyx thanks for coming to help" I said and smiled. I held out my hand and Aura came from it and hit the heartless multiple times. Rix charged and knocked it into the air and slashed at it multiple times. Alyx looked at me and charged Keyblade first at it hitting it several times. I smiled as it fell to its knees and I finished it off with a final blow.

Abilities learned:  
Ian: Dark Flames  
Chey: Explosion  
Raven: Ragnorok  
Me: Dark Aura  
Alyx: Sonic Blade  
Rix: Arc Arknam


End file.
